Knight's Sorrow
by tsuki1920
Summary: Long ago, Carol's family was kidnapped, leaving her alone in the world.Under these circumstances she trusts no one...until she meets another swordsman. Is he trustworthy or not?


Disclaimer: Ragnarok Online does not belong to me

Background Info: I got idea from a friend.

She stared uselessly as her sister got dragged away. Useless. That was what she was. Even though she was a swordsman she could do nothing but watch. Watch as her most precious people, her family in danger right in front of her.

"Stupid leg." She cursed. Her leg was swollen in different areas and she couldn't stand up very well.

"We don't need this girl." The stalker smirked.

"Give me back my family!" She shouted.

"I'm afraid that's impossible. You're a weakling and so I shouldn't be even talking to you!" The stalker laughed and disappeared in front of her eyes.

"Brother…"

6 months later

The young swordsman sat down on a seat. This was the tenth time she failed the knight test.

"Damn!" She slammed the table.

"Miss?" Another swordsman seemed to be present.

"What do you want?" she asked drinking her soda. "I'm not in the mood."

"You seem down." The other swordsman sat down next to her. "Need some help?"

She turned her head to the other side. "No. It is unneeded."

"You sure?" The swordsman tilted his head closer to hers. "Your eyes are awfully shining and watery." He took out a napkin from his pocket. "You might want to use it."

"Idiot!" She stood up. "Who says I'm crying." She sniffed.

"Of course your not crying." The other swordsman flashed a smile. "My name's Jimmy. Pleased to meet a wonderful lady like you. And you are?"

"Carol, though I have no intentions of being friends with someone as carefree as you."

"Isn't it nice to be like this?" he asked suddenly leaving her surprised.

"How so? We are swordsman, taught with the idea that honor is of utmost importance."

"You can have honor while being carefree." He said closing his eyes and touching the back of his head.

"I am not allowed to live in such a carefree way as you, Jimmy." She answered wiping the last of her tears away. "I live so one day I will find my family again."

"May I ask what happened?" he asked quite serious now.

"They were kidnapped by a bunch of people since I'm weak."

"Your not wea-"

"I will become a knight to prove I'm not weak, I don't need your opinion Jimmy. If I would have wanted it, I would have requested it."

"Yes, yes." He said in his carefree voice.

"You REALLY annoy me." She said. "You and your carefree ways."

"Hmm, is that so? Why don't I become a crusader than?"

"Huh?" She didn't look as nice as before. "Crusaders, they are completely devoted to helping." She walked towards the Mountain View. "Are you willingly to do that?"

"Yea, and tell you what? I'll help you rescue your family."

"I see." She said softly staring into the reddish sky.

Three years later…

"Carol, told you I would have made Crusader." The once swordsman walked out in huge armor plates covering his body. "It's your turn to become a knight. Good luck."

"Luck? Hah." She shouted out to the sky. "Don't worry," she said softer. "I won't screw up."

"I know you won't," he said smiling. "Let's get going."

"No. You stay here." She said firmly.

"But."

"I…I want to prove it to myself I don't need your help." She smiled.

"Phew. Thought you hated me or something." Jimmy said wiping off a fake sweat from his forehead.

Carol blushed a little, "I…don't hate you." Before the crusader could answer she raced off.

"Carol, you will fight with me one on one. If you can hurt me even once you'll pass. I trust you know this by heart now?"

The other students laughed at the last remark causing Carol to grow red even more.

"Master!" she whined.

"Ready?"

"Yes." She answered fully concentrating on her blade.

"Start!"

Carol attacked him directly only to meet wood instead of flesh. She backed up and pointed her sword out. A blue aura surrounded her blade, as she raced towards her mentor.

"Bash!"

The attack was too sudden seeing how she was so swift. The mentor lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"My chance!"

She prepared her blade for the final touch and attacked her mentor's arm.

"Of course I would win." She stated, "You were using a wooden sword."

"You still pass Carol, I'm proud of you."

At once Carol felt she was at a loss of words. "Thank you, for training me so long."

"Well I have to admit those were years of hell." He said laughing.

"Mentor!" she shouted sticking out her tongue.

"So unladylike." He sighed. He handed her a crest. "That's the symbol that shows you're an knight. Don't lose it, guard it with your life."

"Yes, mentor."

"Don't call me that anymore, I'm your equal from now on."

"Yes, ment, I mean yes." She said feeling the excitement crawl into her arms. She silently walked outside.

"What do you know? She makes knighthood and doesn't even smile for her mentor." Her mentor took one last glance before continuing his class.

"Jimmy…" she said softly.

"What the hell are you doing Carol?"

"What?" She shouted in return, "Is that a way to treat a friend…"

"who's become a knight right?" he said smirking. "I can see you holding your crest miles away. Your not a very good liar."

"And you are?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, I am."

"So, that means you lied about being a crusader right?"

"Yes, yes I did and I'm wearing this armor for fun." He sighed. Carol pouted before she couldn't take it anymore and did one of her forbidden subjects-laugh.

"For the first three years, you've finally laugh Carol." He said a little happy.

"I just felt something in my throat." She said.

"Yes, yes."

"Now let's rescue my family." She said barely a whisper.

"I've been waiting for those words, Carol."


End file.
